runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Rexcorp
Rexcorp is a glassy high tech building that is 95 stories tall. It resembles a Petrona tower and Oscorp, and stands at 3,375 thousand feet tall. The Original Rexcorp The original Rexcorp was a building that was 10 floors tall and resembles a smaller version of the new Rexcorp, having the same colors and materials, except its not as defensive as the new Rexcorp. THis is were Dylan of course actually started out. Foundation. The building was being built several years prior to the events of chapter 1. When Dylan was pronouced a maniac world wide its construction was delayed until Dylan was comfirmed mentally stable. The building was finally erected in 2014, chapter 2. It currently has a network around 25.6 billion dollars, and peaked to around 40 billion dollars. Building Structure *Floor 1 is the main lobby, it is immense. It posseses several balconies, hologram stations, giant screens, security guards, workers etc(50 feet tall) *Floor 2-30 consists of the same structure, high tech machines that are around atleast a decade ahead of 2014 technology, white marble like walls and black tiles. Voice recognizing elevators along as hand and fingerprint security, mainly used to enter elevators, rooms, etc(30 feet tall) *Floors 31-70 consist of a different structure, walls are colored white, floor are dark green, it has many rooms where devices, inventions, products are made(40 feet tall) *71-94 consists of a higher security than all of the floors. Its structure looks like floors 2-70 combined.(35 feet tall) Rexcorp is approxmiately 3,375 feet tall, making probrably the tallest building in the world if thats the case(worlds tallest building is about 2,800 feet tall). Besides that, some general features are lots of shiny glass, metal pillars, etc. There is a secret elevator that takes you about 50 meters underground. It is a collosal garage where most of Dylan's mechs, weapons, tools are kept. Their are also rooms for his superpowered body guards to stay at, and other hundreds of rooms. Its essentially a big base underground a big fortress. Production Floors 2-30 contain everyday usage products for the public, often being "self defence cars" that have better durability than normal cars, holographic technology, nano bot technology, self defence items, etc. Floors 31-70 is their "factory" where they produce most of the items for the public. Floors 71-94 contains top secret military weapons. Defence Mechanisims *The building can take on a 9.5 earthquake and still stand, the windows are tough enough to take on 50 caliber bullets. *Finger and hand prints and voice recognizers. All employees have their finger and hands printed, and their voices recorded. This technology is extremely hard to be fooled(like trying to replicate a person's voice). If an employee steals something, their fingers/hands will be recongnized immidietly. Or if a civilian or person with bad intentions tries to get in, security will be immidietly called in. *Security cameras are bullet proof glass on them and thin energy shields that surround them, they can hardly be seen. These cameras can not only record video, but audio too. They can mannualy be turned in to heat vision mode, night vision, etc. *Super laser turrets: fire super lasers that are capable of leaving marks on the juggernaut, go through several walls of titanium. *Bullet turrets: fire high caliber bullets tipped with phitanium, they can penetrate hulks durability. *Gas Turrets. These are like turrets but spray paralyzing/sleeping/posionus/smoke gases at an intruder. *The building is powered by Dylan's own energy source. Its generator is stored in Dylan's base 50 meters under the building,. It has an electrical power source just incase Dylan's energy source somehow backfires and turns off(which is highly unlikey, unless some one brakes it). These two generators are made out of thick and strong metals, plus a force field covering them. *Anti Power rooms, theres switches on hallways but are hidden and usually are controlled through computers, most of the time they are off, when detecting superhuman energy they turn on, specific people can be targeted so their powers are off. Types of Guards Standard Guard: 'The standard guard wears a white shirt and black dress pants, with a nano kevlar vest on that stops small caliber bullets and is resistant to shocks,fire, water, electricity, and higher caliber weapons. Their weapons are .40 S&W pistols that can be outfitted with armor piercing rounds, and they carry tasers. Other equipment includes flashlights, radios, all utility knives and first aid kits. '''Medium Standard Guard: '''They wear white shirts and navy blue dress pants. They have nano kevlar vests with polymer composite over it, as well as nano kevlar arm pads and knee pads, sometimes they wear kevlar helmet. Their issued weapons are KRISS Vector Smgs with attachments, and .40 S&W pistols, and carry tasers that can incapacitate someone with low superhuman durability. '''Heavy Standard Guard: '''They wear black shits with black dress pants. They wear nano kevlar vests with polymer composite and titanium plates over, they have titanium leg guards, titanium arm guards, and titanium tipped boots. Most of the time they are required to wear titanium kevlar military styled helmets w/ night/heat vision goggles. Their issued weapons are Colt M4 rifles with attachments, and carry springfield XD-S pistols. Their equipment includes flashlights, first aid kit, knifes that are able to cut through chains. Most of these guys roam the building, but there are special units such as the... '''Heavy X2 Guard: '''These guards are completely covered in titanium alloyed armor, covered in polymer composite and laminated with kevlar,underneath the armor is a light exo skeleton that allows them to lift an additional 700 lbs. Their standard issue weapons are mini guns, frag grenades, and desert eagles. They carry tasers powerful to incapacitate one with medium super durability(spidermanish durability). They are slow compared to other units. '''Anti Superhuman Guards: '''They wear the same equipment as standard light guards to medium guards, except they have rifles that fire needles with nanobots that negate the users power for a couple of hours. The needle is phitanium tipped, ensuring penetration. '''High Tech Guards: '''They wear armor colored dark green and black. They carry energy rifles that can leave a hole in a human and injure those with high durability. They are also usually given dual laser pistols as well, they are one of Rexcorps elite force. There are exoskeleton units which are usually not deployed '''Light Exoskeleton: '''Their armor is light grey with a bubble of glass as a visor. Its made out of titanium and various other metals. It is filled with numerous weapons such as light rockets that can blow through a wall easily and take down a tank. Light machine guns attached. The armor can withstand damage, like blows from a 10-25 tonner. It stands at 6'8 when weared. It also allows the wearer to lift 15 tons. '''Medium Exoskeleton: '''The armor is colored silver and white with a thin but good visor(not opened like a fishbowl). It can lift 30-45 tons and can withstand blows from a 30-50 tonner. It has medium rockets and medium machine guns attached. It stands at 6'10. '''Heavy Exoskeleton: '''The suit is colored black with red highlights and red visor, it is supposed to induce fear. It stands at 7'5 and bulky. It can lift a load of over 100 tons and can take hits from the hulk. It is built with heavy weapons of course. Next are powerful mechs that dwarve heavy exo skeletons. '''Standard Mech: '''This mech stands at 18 feet tall and has various powerful weapons such as turrets, missiles, etc, and is made of durable metals. Rexcorp Army These are a good portion of the guards that work at Rexcorp, police officers and military workers that have been brainwashed to do Dylan's bidding. These men have been going through military type training, and are given power immunity serums. *'Rexcorp Generals:'Rexcorp generals have armor made out of titanium A, colored black and silver. They have command over lower classes. Their helmet outfitted with targetting systems, informational scans, similarly to and ASHED. *'Rexcorp Commanders: 'armor is colored black, grey, and white. Their armor is more durable than elites, and have command over lower classes. Their helmets are outfitted with informational scans only. *'Rexcorp Elites: 'The Rexcorp elites were black and silver armor with blue highlights. Their armor is made out of titanium alloyed plates, covered in a highly durable plastic that is flexible, and is highly reflective against energy beams and make bullets ping off the armor. Their helmets have a large visor for max visibility, and have advanced communication systems. Underneath the armor is nano kevlar. *'Rexcorp Soldiers: 'Their armor is colored pure silver. The armor is just titanium alloy with an advanced communication system, it has thin strips of the plastic mentioned above. What was left of the army after The Battle for Varrock were taken back to their families and sough out mental health. Rexcorp Army Weapons '''Rexcorp Assault Rifle: '''It is a modifyed MA5b rifle, but has more fire power, atleast by 25%. In return, the ammo clip is shortened to 32 rounds. It has two barrels, one for bullets, and another for plasma rounds. A seperate catridge containing Dylan's personal energy source generates 20 plasma rounds. They create minimal splashes, and are able to go through a wall of reinforced steel with ease. '''Rexcorp SMG: '''The Rexcorp smg has less firepower than an R-Assault rilfe(rexcorp assault rifle) but at close range it can deal equivalent damage. It can rapidly fire 10 plasma rounds. '''Rexcorp Pistol: '''The rexcorp pistol is a black and silver pistol, able to contain 5 plasma rounds, and 20 high caliber rounds that can pierce level 6 body armor with ease. '''Rexcorp Annhilator: '''Able to fire out 3 extremely dangerous rockets capable of denting phitanium. It can switch to plasma fire, they can fire 10 plasma bolts that explode on impact, creating major splash damage. They can collapse a reasonable sized building with several placed shots. '''Rexcorp Grenade: '''It has several options, inanimate disintigration(30 feet radius), explosive able to blow a tank, ANti superhuman grenade, takes the powers of supers for a couple of hours, the effect lasts in the air for several seconds. Most of these weapons were destroyed and collected, but due to the mass amounts of weapons produced, some of the public did get ahold of these. Ace also kept some in Drech Resources. Vehicles Rexcorp has many great vehicles. *'Light Personel Carrier: 'The light personell carrier is a troop transporter that is capable of carrying 15 troops and reach speeds up to 60 mph. *'Heavy Armored Personell Carrier: 'This troop carrier can carry 30 troops and is well reinforced, capable of taking lots of punishment before giving in. *'Anti Infantry Threat Vehicle: 'A black humevee type looking vehicle with a gunner on the roof that fires high caliber bullets.... and you know when I mean high caliber bullets they aren't 50 cal.. they are like 10x greater than todays gunners. This vehicle is well armored and can carry a crew of 5. *'Mobile Command Centers: 'Mobile command centers are about 180 feet in length and heavily armored. They carry all types of weapons, super lasers, extremely powerful caliber bullets, explosive missiles, etc. They have computers... radars, troop weaponry, and other vehicles stored inside. Most of these vehicles were destroyed at The Battle for Varrock, but it is likely Ace has some in Drech Resources Air Vehicles include: '''Stealth Choppers: '''They are colored black and can go invisible and inaudible, and disable radars and other seeking units. The choppers are made out of tough metals, making them hard to go down. '''Fighter Jets: '''Fighter jets are piloted by extremely skilled pilots and carry all types of weaponry, lasers, high caliber bullets, missiles, etc. They are used when aerial threats attack Rexcorp or other cases. They are mainly colored silver with black outlines and black on some spots. Project Death Ray Project Death Ray is being incorparted into the building. It is basically a huge gun that can be erected from the roof and fires concentrated laser beams that are connected to satellites, making it like a orbital strike. The laser beam has been infused with power immunity energy so that is cannot be tampered with. The laser will be powerful enough to go through energy shields, and will most likely made to pierce energy shields. It would have set levels, probrably able of taking down towns, small cities, and perhaps small contries. The beam will be engineered to be able to take down large air vehicles. So that it does not create suspicion, it would only be used against Aliens... The Death Ray was partially used in Varrock, but when it was going to be used, it was destroyed by the Infinity Heroes. It was completely taken down by Ace after the battle. Project A.S.H.E.D Which stands for *'A: 'nti *'S: 'uper *'H: 'uman *'E: 'xterminator *'D: 'rone A.S.H.E.D drones were built to annhilate enemy superhumans. 'CPU The ASHED contains a neural net proccssor CPU, or "learning computer", contained within the endoskeleton's skull and protected by inertial shock dampers. It being built by Dylan himself, it is is a very powerful microprocessor. As part of its vast internal database, the ASHED contains detailed files on organisims that live on this Earth such as anatomy and physiology, to make it an efficient killer. The CPU is updated with multiple databe files related to sdvanced infiltration techniques, advanced training for soldiers, emergency medical training, sniper training, an extenesive tactical database, and detailed files from other ASHED making each unit a combat veteran. 'Skeleton' the metal skeleton of the ASHED is a microprocer controlled fully armored hyper alloy. Its main weak spots are its joints. 'Living Tissue Sheath' To allow for infiltration and stealth, they can each look like humans. 'Abilities' The ASHED is capable of running internal system cehcks, caulculating the distance of objectes relative to itself, making detailed kinetic studies of trajectors, samplig and analyzing the atmosphere, weather patterns and window velocity, analyzing organisim emotional states, analyzing body language and direction of muscle contraction, calculating the force of gravity, analyzing the texture and temperature materials, and sending radar scans. It is fitted with internal chronometer. It is also equipped with vocals which enable it to replicate any human speech pattern of which it has heard of an adequate specimen. It does this by recoring and storing syllables of the subjects' voics, which it then replays and uses to digitally synthetisze their speech patterns. Their optical sensors can sample an extended range of visible frequencies, including infraed. They have movement trackers, zooming in features, night vision. They do not have any nerves so they don't feel damage, however they can sense when damage is being done to them. One of their most interesting features is that they are immune to abilities , however there is a switch inside of them that allows them to turn it off at will, but for the most part they will be on. Some obvous features are superhuman strength, which allows them to lift 15 tons, run at 45 mph, enhanced reflexes, enhanced agility, another feature, is that their endoskeletons, if hurt, can heal over time(depending on the damage), as well as their living tissue sheath. Its durability is great, and can sustain fire from MA5B assault rifles, blunt trauma, fire, etc. The machines are not effected by electricity overload as they run on a different, more powerful energy source and will be powered up even further. They have been shown to be unfazed by pistols and other types of gunfire, 445's claws,tails, teeth, and other strikes without too much damage, and able to withstand Subberetta93PR7 standard and normal piercing rounds, and able to funciton at still a good degree after that. The fire model sent after Skull took some car explosive damage, and had little damage to him. Most of these units were destroyed at The Battle of Varrock, but it is likely Ace has some models in his building, and some survived the battle. 'Weapons' Ashed Pistol: 'The ASHED pistol is a pistol that has a 60 round magazine clip that fires rounds powerful enough to penetrate 5 tanks lined up together. It can also switch to laser fire, which fires powerful laser beams that can melt through metal and such, they can seriously injure a superhuman with durability. Its main speciality is that it can fire vaporizing beams, which can only leave holes in inanimate objects and takes 5 seconds to charge after being shot. It is about 1'6 inches long and weighs 30 pounds, making it cumbersome for a human to wield. '''ASHED Assault Rifle: '''The ASHER assault rifle fires rounds stronger than that of an MA5B assault rifle(which are more lethal than tank rounds at close range). It can fire even more powerful energy beams that can leave marks on Phitanium. It can fire energy absoring rounds, which are rounds that when come in to contact, absorb the energy and make the energy shield weaker. It can vaporize this time inanimate and animate objects, eating away at the material, it doesn't completely eat all of it though, like the Juggernaut was hit, it'd eat just a limb. . Its is also very heavy, although strongmen could most likely support it. They rarely use these weapons in public or rather stealth missions as they attract too much attention. 'Ashed 2.0 Interms of software, it is only a bit more powerful than the first ASHED. But it includes more unique and new features such as liquid metal, possibly nanites. It can regenerate bullet wounds and stabs, create stabbing weapons, mimic voices, shapeshift in to people and objects of reasonable size. Ballistics only shock it for a bit, but will continue with its mission. All of this is from pure advanced technology, like any ASHED, it is power immune, that actually being its power. Additional things, is practically a super body. It is more agile and speedy than the ASHED, but with a cost of lower strength, at 10 tons rather than 15. Its weakness is that when shot, it is shocked momentarily. When shot, he is deformed, so if he is shot by a shotgun, it could create a gaping hole in him, shocking him for several seconds. If shot in the head, it would take a couple of seconds to regenerate. Getting hit by an explosive(depending on size), would take a couple of minutes to regenerate. Only a few were made, and are likely to still be roaming Gielinor. A.S.H.E.D .1 It is called the ASHED .1, as it is less advanced than ASHED 1 and 2. The ASHED .1 is a robot that is approximately 7 feet tall, and its "legs" look like tank wheels. It has two large gatlin guns that fire powerful rounds, and in its body are missiles. The ASHED .1 contains a precice targetting system, and can drive up to speed of 50mph. Their armor is made out of a titanium alloy, weaker than that of an ASHED(version 1.). It is still strong though, able to tank 1-3 grenades at point blank, it is invulnerable again 9mm rounds. .50bmg rounds can dent or pierce the armor, but one is not going to stop it. It is laminated all over with power immunity. A.S.H.E.D Tanks A.S.H.E.D tanks are between 2 and 6 stories tall. They also have tank wheels as their means of transportation. They are built with powerful machine guns that fire rounds easily stronger than a tank round, powerful missles that can bring down buildings, and plasma cannons. They can reach speeds up to 30mph, and their armor is highly durable, and compromised out of titanium and other reinforced metal. Tank rounds can dent the armor, but even with a lot of damage they can function, as they are machines. Their armor can be considered weak, as Rexcorp wants them to be able to be cheaply made and ready, hence why they are somewhat vulnerable to tank rounds. They contain an advanced software. Laminated with power immunity all over. A.S.H.E.D Battle Unit A.S.H.E.D battle unit's closely resemble A.S.H.E.D's. However, they are usually large, about 7-8 feet tall, and and bulkier. Although their armor should be stronger, as they are "bigger and badder", it is not. These units are cheaply made, and made out of titanium alloy. They are invulnerable to pistol rounds, but something like a shotgun blast or light machine gun fire can disorient and harm them, .50 caliber weapons would be the best against them. They are far slower than regular A.S.H.E.D, their armor is darker and eyes are orangey red rather dark red. They can be found dual wielding ASHED assault rifles or gatlin guns as arms. Cross Species Genetics With recent research, Dylan has been able to secretly unlock the secrets of merging humans and animals together. He is planning to create super solider like creatures from this. Jake Solomon: 'Jack Solomon agreed to be in this program, at the wish of more power. He was injected with a scorpion serum and was granted the abilities and slight body of a scorpion. His body was given dermal armor, and grew to a height of 6'10, at a weight of 320 lbs, and brown-sand colored skin. He was given a large scorpion tail that can send out poison and acid, both capable of deadly results. But he was also given technology, such as a metal gaunlet over one hand, capable of delivering repulsor beams at the palm, another metal gaunlet, which looks like a pincer, used for crushing objects, however it can fire bolts which release extreme amounts of electricity. He is outfitted with a metal harness with a power core inside, and he has protective armor over the tail, covered with spikes. Jake Solomon can run up to 80 mph, lift up to 75 tons ,dodge bullets at point, blank and survive trauma that would kill/severely injure a human. '''Arnold Jeff: '''Arnold Jeff also agreed to the program. He was given a serum and treatments for a polar bear. Now, he stands at 8 feet tall, with a massive thick body, covered in white hair. His face is pulled foward, like a snout. However, he still retains some human qualities. His strength allows him to lift up to 40 tons, move at speeds up to 60mph, enhanced senses, and survive trauma no human could survive. However, he is given additional equipment, such as jet powered boots which give him flight up to 100mph, and allows him to jump long distances. He is given large gaunlets with long claws capable of slicing through steel with ease. He also wears a metal harness with a power core inside. These two were killed during the Battle of Varrock. Superhumans Dylan has a small teach of superhumans that take down tough superhumans. Most of them have recently been giving extra powers to fufill their jobs. *'Terry Roxan: 'Terry can manipulate earth and control it to a decent degree. Don't get him mad as he can cause large earthquakes. As of now, he also has heat vision. *'Spencer Chase: 'Spencer is a superhuman with 1,000mph speed and increasing, he also posses dual kukris,making him highly deadly. As of now he can manipulate ice! *'Kate Jones: '''A superhuman who can manipulate her hair to a great degree and cause deadly outcomes, she can now use psionic inundation. *The Iron Hornet : aka Jason, he relies on a powerful suit of armor that has bee like capabilities. He now has an ability, intangability. *Negative Sylar : a parasitic energy absorbing creature that has his own plans... *Arsenic Roy : ' Arsenic Roy is a former U.E.M.S.L.D scientists that has poison manipulation, an exoskeleton, *Ethan Gala: One of Ace's old rivals that has computer virus physiology and technology manipulation. *'Giga Skull: 'Giga skull is a creation that Rexcorp scientists made with Skull's DNA. It stands at aproximately 8'2, bulky, with thick skin. It's skin is grey, and hair wild and black, along with black eyes. It usually wears black armor that covers its body besides its head. It can lift up to 90 tons, and has great invulnerability and speed. These creations were destroyed during the Battle of Varrock, but Ace has their DNA to be able to replicate them. *'Deformed Lewis: '''Deformed Lewis is a creature made out of Lewis's DNA. It doesn't posses Lewis's reality warping powers, rather extreme mental powers. Its body is quite weak and resides in a wheel chair, and uses telepathy or a computer to talk. Was killed during The Battle for Varrock Character Employees Future Projects Anti Power rooms Anti Magic Rooms Anti Magic + Power Weapons Trivia *It is supposed to resemble a Petrona Tower. *In the MU, Stark Industries has a network of 20.3 billion, and Oscorp has a network of 3.1 billion, making Rexcorp grander than both of them. *It is only beaten by Wayne Enterprises, who holds a network of 31.3 billion. *Before Rexcorp showed its true colors, it managed to reach a network of nearly 40 billion dollars.